


Sleepy nights

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 2





	Sleepy nights

"Hey Himiko, it's time to take your insomnia medication" Tsumugi said "Nyeh.. Okay" Himiko said as she was lying down on the couch "Shit" Tsumugi said "What is it?" Himiko asked "I forgot to go to the pharmacy and get more medication for your insomnia because it's out now and the pharmacy is closed now" Tsumugi sighed "Maybe we can try to sleep without my medication?" Himiko asked "We can try" Tsumugi replied. Tsumugi and Himiko got into their pajamas and then got in bed together and then snuggled up to each other. About thirty minutes passed and Himiko couldn't sleep "Tsumugi... I can't sleep" Himiko said. "Neither can I Himi" Tsumugi said using a nickname she had for Himiko and kissed Himiko's forehead. Himiko realized how warm Tsumugi was and kissed her lips "Tsumugi, you're warm" Himiko said yawning "I'm getting tired Shiro" Himiko said using her nickname for Tsumugi "Me to Himi" Tsumugi replied "Good night Tsumugi" Himiko said "Good night Himiko" Tsumugi replied and they drifted off to sleep


End file.
